Unexpected Things
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: Nggak selamanya kamu yang meng-idolakan seorang idola. Bahkan, seorang idola bisa menjadi idolamu.


**Unexpected Things**

**Kalista Vidyadhara**

Aku berada di sebuah toko buku di pusat kota Seoul, dengan ratusan eksemplar buku di sekelilingku, aku berjalan sambil mengamati punggung buku dari rak setinggi dua meter. Aku tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah novel. Novel karanganku. Halaman demi halaman kubalik, menikmati rangkaian ide yang telah kutuangkan.

"Orang-orang sudah menunggu di luar. Mereka menanti Anda, Hye Rin-ssi," ujar seorang pria, ia adalah pemilik toko buku ini.

"Oh.. para pembaca. Baiklah." Aku meletakkan novel itu pada tempatnya semula, berlari keluar dengan tidak sabar untuk menemui para pembaca.

Terlihat barisan orang dengan membawa sebuah buku karanganku. Mereka berseru saat melihatku. Aku tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka. Aku pun berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan duduk di kursi, siap dengan pulpen ditanganku. Satu per satu dari mereka menyerahkan buku karanganku, aku pun menandatanganinya. "Terima kasih," kataku pada seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. "Aku suka karya-karyamu. Terima kasih," ujarnya. Kemudian, ia berlalu. Tapi, ia berhenti sesaat dan berbalik untuk mengatakan, "aku menunggu karyamu selanjutnya." Kemudian ia benar-benar pergi.

Dengan langit malam di atas kota Seoul, kupandang air mancur warna warni dari Banpo bridge. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku ke tempat ini, aku tak pernah berhenti kagum akan keindahannya. Jembatan ini melintang di atas sungi Han, dan mengeluarkan air mancur yang indah tiap menitnya. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama kekasih. Itulah pemandangan yang kutemukan di sepanjang jembatan ini. Berpasang-pasang muda mudi, asyik berfoto dan berdecak kagum saat air mancur warna warni kembali disemburkan. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda menghampiriku, menyodorkan kameranya padaku.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengambil fotoku?" tanyanya. Sedetik setelah melihat wajahku, ekspresinya berubah. "Kau, Kim Hye Rin?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku." Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu terkenal hingga pemuda ini menyebut namaku dengan tepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Apa kau mengingatku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tunggu.. dia bertanya, apa aku mengingatnya? Aku bahkan ragu pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

Sepertinya, wajah bingungku terbaca olehnya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ooh.. maaf. Sepertinya kau lupa. Aku datang ke acara tanda tanganmu tempo hari. Kau ingat, sekarang?" Ia mengangkat alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi.. hmm.. aku bahkan tidak yakin itu ekspresi apa. Tapi, kuakui kalau itu imut.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh.. iya, aku ingat sekarang," sahutku.

"Senang sekali, aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku penggemar novel-novelmu," katanya.

"Oh..terima kasih." Aku sadar, aku merona karena aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ia tertawa kecil kemudian bertanya, "Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk. Karena sepenglihatanku, ia juga tidak dengan siapa pun.

"Hm.. aku juga sendirian. Terkadang, aku iri dengan mereka yang punya kekasih. Menikmati indahnya tempat ini berdua," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah sungai Han.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" candaku. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang konyol. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku Lee Sungmin," ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya yang kali ini, benar-benar membuatku akan meleleh.

Tadi malam sungguh menyenangkan. Aku dan Lee Sungmin menyusuri sepanjang Banpo bridge, bahkan berfoto bersama. Aku sempat heran karena beberapa gadis menatap kami dengan tatapan heran, beberapa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, bahkan beberapa berteriak. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka.

Kali ini, aku tengah berkutat dengan laptopku. Menulis novelku selanjutnya sambil menonton televisi. Kuraih remote untuk mengganti channel. Sebuah acara musik. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan dapat inspirasi. Sekian detik aku mengamati acara musik tersebut. Sebuah boyband dengan beberapa pemuda rupawan. Aku terbelalak. Ragu pada penglihatanku, aku merangkak mendekati layar televisi. Menyipitkan mataku, mengawasi dengan seksama seorang pemuda di deretan pemuda lainnya. Ia tengah bernyanyi dan menari. Mengenakan pakaian yang begitu 'waw' dengan model rambut yang sangat mirip dengan Lee Sungmin yang kutemui tadi malam. Aku sudah seriang melihat boyband ini di televisi. Namun, mereka punya terlalu banyak member sehingga aku tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu. _Itu! Itu… Lee Sungmin!_ _Dia adalah Lee Sungmin yang tadi malam. Jadi, ia adalah seorang penyanyi.. ia seorang idola. _Dan, aku baru sadar mengapa gadis-gadis di Bunpo bridge itu memandangi kami.

Aku turun dari bis, melangkah menuju sebuah redaksi majalah tempatku bekerja.

"Hye Rin-ssi, annyeonghaseyo," sapa Junho. Ia adalah rekan dari redaksi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Junho-ssi," sahutku.

"Ada berita baru," katanya.

Aku mengernyit. "Berita?"

"Lebih baik kau masuk, dan kau akan tahu beritanya," ujar Junho sambil berlalu.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Karena penasaran, aku pun terburu-buru masuk ke kantor redaksi. Keherananku semakin bertambah, saat menemukan rekan-rekan tengah berkerumun sambil sesekali menyebut namaku. Menyadari keberadaanku, mereka terkejut. Kemudian, salah satu diantara mereka, Kim Eunsa, menghampiriku sambil menunjukkan sebuah tabloid.

"Hye Rin-ah, apa kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin?" nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tabloid itu. Terdapat sebuah judul, dengan huruf kapital dan warna mencolok.

**LEE SUNGMIN SUPER JUNIOR BERKENCAN DENGAN SEORANG NOVELIS, KIM HYE RIN?**

Lalu, di bawah tulisan tersebut, terdapat fotoku dengan Lee Sungmin tengah menatap ke arah sungai Han. Foto itu terlihat begitu jelas, dan kami benar-benar terlihat layaknya sepasang anak muda yang menghabiskan malam Minggu bersama. Aku terkejut, mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Judul macam apa ini? Dasar para paparazzi. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menulis artikel dengan sesuka hati.

"Benarkah itu, Hye Rin-ah?" tanyanya. Tampak rekan-rekan yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan cepat-jawab-pertanyaannya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto pada artikel tersebut.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kami secara kebetulan bertemu di Bunpo. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia adalah seorang idola," jelasku.

"Dan.. mengapa kau bisa begitu akrab dengannya? Maksudku, ia adalah seorang idola."

"Hmm.. dia.. dia membaca novelku," jawabku. "Dan, ia menyukainya. Jadi, ia begitu senang saat bertemu denganku. Kau tahu, hanya antara penulis dan pembaca."

Tak ada respon. Mungkin, sulit bagi mereka untuk mempercayai penjelasanku. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar pergi dengan seseorang yang begitu terkenal.

"Hye Rin!" tiba-tiba Eunsa memelukku. "Aku bangga sekali menjadi temanmu!" ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya Tuhan.. ini sulit dipercaya. Tapi, temanku benar-benar pergi dengan Lee Sungmin," ujarnya sumringah. "Kau benar-benar akan mejadi pembicaraan banyak orang!" lanjutnya. Aku mengernyit. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan merespon positif untuk hal semacam ini.

"A.. apa? Pembicaraan banyak orang?" Kedengarannya bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Orang-orang akan mengira aku benar-benar berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin. "Ahh.. tidak." Aku memukul keningku, berharap hal itu tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Setelah dikejutkan oleh artikel itu, para wartawan tabloid datang mengerumuni kantor redaksi, mendesakku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatku emosi. Mereka bahkan tidak punya sopan santun dalam mengajukan pertanyaan, mereka juga bersedesakkan hingga aku harus mengeluarkan segenap tenagaku untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari menuju bis untuk pulang ke apartemen.

Sungguh! Aku berjanji tidak akan mau berurusan dengan wartawan tabloid lagi. Aku lebih suka berkutat dengan artikel seputar pelanggaran HAM, pencurian dan korupsi. Beruntung aku tidak mendaftar pada redaksi semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menabrakku, aku terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Aku mendongak untuk memaki si penabrak. Namun, yang kutemukan adalah tiga orang gadis. Mereka memandangku sinis, membiarkanku tersungkur bahkan salah satu dari mereka menendang lututku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" seruku. Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, aku berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku. Kemudian menatap mereka dengan pandangan sebenci-bencinya.

"Kau! Kim Hye Rin," sahut gadis yang menendang lututku. "Menjauh dari oppa kami! Ia tidak pantas berkencan dengan gadis sepertimu. Novelmu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari wajahmu!" serunya di depan wajahku.

"Jangan pernah memanfaatkannya untuk meraih kepopuleran, Kim Hye Rin!" ujar gadis yang lain. "Bukankah kau punya cara lain untuk mempromosikan novel-novelmu itu?"

"A.. apa?" aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tergagap. "Kalian salah paham!" seruku.

"Cerewet! Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan menjauh dari Sungmin oppa!" seru gadis ketiga. Ia melotot, menatapku seolah ingin memcincang tubuhku."Ini peringatan pertama. Kami akan terus mengawasimu!" Ia mendorongku dan mereka pergi, meninggalkanku yang telah terisi penuh oleh amarah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Lee Sungmin memiliki penggemar semengerikan itu.

"Kumohon!" ujarku sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat kepada seorang wartawan tabloid gossip. "Tolong segera jelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada publik. Aku dan Sungmin-ssi sedang tidak berkencan. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," lanjutku dengan wajah memohon.

Kejadian tadi malam telah membuatku memberanikan diri pergi ke redaksi tabloid penyebar gossip tersebut. Memohon agar segera menulis artikel mengenai penjelasanku ini.

Sebelum si wartawan memberi tanggapan terhadap permohonanku, seseorang datang.. Rupanya seseorang itu juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi kemudian, senyuman terkembang, ia menyapaku. "Annyeonghaseyo, Hye Rin-ssi."

"A..annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin-ssi," sahutku tergagap.

Lee Sungmin datang ke redaksi tabloid tersebut untuk pemotretan sekaligus wawancara mengenai hubungannya denganku. Aku lega saat ia mengklarifikasi segalanya. Ia bahkan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah penggemar novel-novelku. Syukurlah, semuanya kembali seperti semula saat artikel mengenai wawancara tersebut diterbitkan.

Hmm.. sebenarnya, tidak semua hal kembali seperti semula. Setidaknya, novel terbaruku mendapat lebih banyak pembaca. Dan, aku telah mempersiapkan tanganku untuk menandatangani semua buku yang dibawa para pembaca.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil menyerahkan novel dengan tanda tanganku pada seorang pembaca. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati gadis yang mendorongku tempo hari tengah berdiri di depanku. "Kau?" aku terkejut.

"Aku suka karyamu yang satu ini. Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terbelalak. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu ramah. Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan umpatan untuk gadis itu. Kemudian, setelah gadis itu, aku menemukan kedua teman gadis itu juga turut datang dan meminta tanda tanganku. Dengan penuh senyum, aku menandatangani novel mereka. Bertingkah seolah kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Penandatanganan itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Namun, sebelum aku beranjak dari tempatku, muncul seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat kukenal.

"Oh.. Sungmin-ssi," sapaku.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku sudah akan pergi," jawabku. "Tapi, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tangan terakhirku untukmu."

Ia pun menyodorkan novelnya padaku dengan sumringah.

"Hye Rin-ssi, kau luar biasa. Berkali-kali aku membaca novel ini dan berkali-kali pula aku kagum padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa menghasilkan karya sehebat ini?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum sambil membubuhkan tanda tanganku di cover novel tersebut. "Hmm.. aku melakukan banyak hal untuk novel ini. Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ujarku sambil menyerahkan novel tersebut. "Mungkin, aku harus membeli album terbarumu dan giliranmu yang memberikan tanda tangan untukku," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya. Aku akan memberimu album gratis beserta tanda tangan semua member," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" aku terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, setelah kau memberiku lima eksemplar novel gratismu."

"Hey? Kau ingin aku bangkut?"

Ia tertawa, kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya.

Aku terbelalak. "Album terbarumu? Dengan tanda tangan semua member dan… gratis? Untukku?"

Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menghasilkan novel yang luar biasa dan permintaan maaf karena sempat membuatmu kewalahan dengan gosip itu." Ia menyerahkan album dengan foto sepuluh namja rupawan itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida," ujarku sambil membungkuk. "Aku akan memberimu novel gratisku setelah aku menulis yang baru!" seruku sebelum ia keluar dari toko buku dan melambai padaku.

_Ini fanfic pertamaku yang nggak bertemakan romance.._

_Hmm.. mungkin kalo dilanjutin lagi ujung-ujungnya bisa ke romance. _

_Dikomen aja ya, kalo pingin fanfic ini dilanjutin, mungkin bisa aku lanjutin_

_Thanks a lot.. ^^  
><em>

-Song Chae Hyeong-


End file.
